Capture the Flag
by XxSassyWerewolfxX
Summary: Running for their Lives in the Woods Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Boyd try to stay alive. Who Will Make it out? Who will Survive The Hunt? No Bad Language, i rated it M so people would read it.
1. Capture the Flag

At School During Lunch everyone sat down at their usual table.

Scott was reclining in his seat smiling at Allison

"Hey" Stiles said when he sat down.

"hey buddy" Scott smiled

"So Allison what are you doing after school?" Lydia said

"Studying, Training, my dad is teaching me" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Jackson said in a chipper way and sat down.

Lydia dumped Jackson not soon after he became a werewolf. They were friends but Jackson still hit on her sometimes in a playful and obnoxious way.

"hey" everyone said making room for him.

"So did you see Greenburg? Coach was yelling at him cause he accidentally scratched his car" Jackson said laughing.

"oh man, poor Greenburg" Scott chuckled.

"Hey Danny want to hang out after school?" Jackson asked his best friend.

"no sorry, I have a date" he said disappointedly.

"do you not like you date?" Lydia asked

"well it's a blind date" he said biting into an apple

"not all blind dates are bad" Isaac Added.

"So Do you guys have a pack meeting?" Danny Asked (A few days after Jackson turned, he told Danny everything from Scott being bitten to him being the Kanima)

"yeah its gonna suck" Isaac said

"yeah cause we're going to get a lecture from Derek and Peter" Jackson rolled his eyes.

Lydia was daydreaming about her previous night with peter.

"Hey Danny you, Stiles and Lydia can come along if you want, it will be an excuse for breaking your date" Jackson said smiling.

"Sure I would love too" Danny replied

"well hey if everyone else is going, count me in!" stiles said.

"Well Lydia wanna come?" Scott asked.

"Yeah sure" she said excitedly.

They finished lunch and went to History, Coach Finstock's class.

"Alright! Class time for the test, its not fatal to your final grades but…..if you fail I'll be disappointed and your parents will be Pissed, Kinda like when Greenburg Keyed my car!" he yelled glaring at Greenburg.

Lydia glanced at her paper, nervous cause she didn't study.

Coach handed out the papers.

An hour later the coach collected the papers

"Alright, I am eager to announce the highest grades, Mr. Stilinski got an A+, good job buddy, Gre…Ms. Martin got an A-, Not an A or A+ but you still did good. Ms. Argent…..A-. sorry to say that Mr. McCall got a B- but hey buddy its better than an F. the rest are on the chart" he pointed to the chart.

Lydia was shocked that she knew the answers, she didn't cheat. Last night the few pages she read, must have had the answers.

After School Derek Pulled up and told Erica and Isaac to get in.

"hey can Lydia come?" Erica said.

Derek Scowled "it's a 'Pack Meeting' not a Party" he muttered.

"Well Jackson is bringing Danny, and Scott's bringing Stiles" Isaac Added.

Derek snarled "Fine".

Lydia Hopped in the back with Isaac.

"watch this" he whispered to Lydia, he picked up a pebble from the floor and threw it at the back of Derek's head.

Derek Slammed on the brakes "That's it! I Told you!" he got out and walked toward Isaac's side.

"NO! I'm Sorry!" Isaac squirmed as Derek got closer.

Derek pulled Isaac out of the car and pinned him against the car "If you EVER! Do that again, I will kick your ass so Hard!" he let go and walked back to his door.

"Get in the Car!" he yelled.

Erica turned to Lydia "Isaac always does that, but I think Derek's sick of it"

They both got in the car, Isaac was pouting.

"I'm going to smack that look off your face!" Derek yelled

Isaac rolled his eyes.

They showed up at the old subway station where they have their meetings.

"Hey" Stiles ran up to Erica and Derek.

"Why is this here?" Derek pointed at stiles.

"Because I brought him" Scott replied.

"So we have to baby sit now?"

"Alright lay of stiles" peter said patting stiles on the shoulder.

"former alpha's pet" Isaac whispered under his breath.

Peter just smiled and shook his head.

Lydia walked into the old train cart, while everyone was talking.

Peter walked in "Whatcha doing?" he half smiled.

She jumped "oh my god….you scared me" she smiled.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her.

"Peter?!" Derek yelled.

"Coming!" he walked out "What?".

"while I'm training Isaac, I want you to surprise attack one of the others, they'll be observing me and Isaac and you'll catch him of guard"

"Alright" he said. He looked at Lydia and bit his lip.

"_look at him biting his lip, his sweet voluptuous lips!"_ she thought to herself.

He gave her a smile, then disappeared into the shadows.

Isaac ran toward Derek, he lounged toward him and tackled him down.

Peter snuck up on Scott, while he watched Isaac and Derek. He grabbed him from behind and put his claws to his throat, Derek walked over to him.

"Never let your guard down!" he lectured Scott.

He let go of Scott "sorry man" he patted him on the back.

"alright! I got a bunch of scenarios we're going to use, Since there are 'humans' here, me and peter are going to go after them. Your job his to protect them" Derek explained.

"what happens if we fail?" Isaac asked.

"you know capture the flag? we are going to tie a ribbon around their necks, our job is to try and catch them and rip the ribbon off. If we do their dead"

He got blue ribbons out and handed them to Stiles, Danny and Lydia and got red ribbons for the protectors, him and peter got black ribbons.

They put them on "As soon a this timer goes off, you run and protect. We're going outside, and remember don't let your guard down, cause if your ribbon gets cut…you die" he said starting a timer.

They both ran out.

"I'll protect Stiles!" Jackson anxiously Volunteered.

Allison walked in "Allison what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I wanted to hang out, when I got here Derek threw a blue ribbon at me and said 'Don't Die!' can someone explain?"

Scott explained and she agreed to play along.

"I'll Protect Allison!" Scott quickly volunteered.

"I Guess Erica will fight and Boyd will Protect Danny and I will protect Lydia" Isaac said.

"Fine I'll be the man then" Erica Scowled at Isaac.

"We need to work as a Pack! we will all protect them. So everyone get inside the subway car, we'll protect you from there" Scott told everyone.

The Timer Went Off and everyone ran into the subway car.

"You know what? We could probably sneak out the back entrance and go into the woods" Stiles suggested.

Scott look at him "Dude that's perfect!" he praised the idea.

As They walked to the back exit Stiles opens the door and saw Peter standing there.

"You know we can hear you right?" he said with smirk.

"Oh my god" Stiles freaked out and slammed the door in his face.

Jackson and Scott held the door shut, while Boyd grabbed a metal pole and bent it, jamming the door.

"Okay guys how are we going to get out now?" Danny said.

"Text!" Scott exclaimed "We can Text each other!" they got out their phones.

Isaac texted everyone "_how do we get out now?_"

Jackson looked at him then smacked him "are you serious?"

Allison Texted "_we can always go through the roof by holding on to our protector's while they climb_"

Stiles snorted a laugh and shook his head in disagreement.

"That's Perfect" Scott said.

Stiles threw his hands in the air "_of coarse he'll agree with Allison" _he thought to himself

They looked up at the roof and then Derek came crashing though, landing on all fours with glowing red eyes.

"Run!" Jackson screamed pushing stiles to the door.

They busted out the front door and ran into the forest.

Derek ran after them, Danny tripped on a stick and Boyd grabbed him and dragged him to his feet.

"You gonna lose!" Stiles shouted back at Derek.

"I'm going after you first!" he replied with a growl in his voice.

"Crap" stiles muttered.

Jackson stuck close to stiles as they reached the cliff.

"Okay what the hell, what are we going to do now Scott?" stiles said pointing to the giant gap in the ground.

"we'll…jump" he looked unsure.

"haha great Suicide! that's….that's your best idea?" he said waving his hands in the air.

Isaac looked at the cliff considering the idea.

"I hear Derek" Boyd announced.

"okay you and me get behind those tree's" Jackson said "we'll…..I'll text you" he pointed to the phone's.

"_Jump him"_ he text, Boyd nodded then ran to the tree.

Everyone stood out in the open, they could hear Derek's footsteps.

Stiles got nervous remembering what Derek said after he pissed him off.

"your gonna lose" a menacing voice came from the trees that sounded like peter.

"oh god we're gonna lose!" stiles squirmed rubbing his head frantically.

"no we're not stiles" Scott looked around for an escape route.

Jackson could hear Derek laughing "he's laughing at us" he said.

"I'm jumping" Isaac said getting ready to jump.

"Wait! We can take them or…we can jump" Scott said with enthusiasm.

"I'd rather not die" Lydia said rolling her eyes at them.

"did anyone think about going around?" stiles pointed to a path.

Everyone just looked at him "worse case scenario, they probably want us over there" Allison said putting her hands on her hips.

"oh please they're not that smart" stiles said in a snotty voice.

"YOU'RE THE ONE'S CORNERED!" Derek yelled through the tree's.

"Alright that's getting creepy!" he replied.

"We should just all go kill them" Erica said.

"instead of being the hunted be the hunters" Allison said grabbed a stick.

"yeah yeah yeah!" Stiles grabbed a rotted log and a small rock.

"Sticks and Stones may break their bones but Derek will probably hurt you" Jackson said.

"why don't we just jump" Isaac suggested.

"Shut up I'm thinking" Scott snapped.

"you can keep thinking but eventually we're going to die!" Danny said.

"If it any consolation I'm getting a cramp" Boyd said still crouching behind the tree.

"Fine…..wait Allison call your dad" Scott said.

"No way if he finds out I'm hanging out or

'Playing' with you guys I'll be in trouble" she replied.

"Its going to get dark soon, your going to get hungry and cold" Derek's voice taunted them.

"Haha jokes on you, I got granola bars in my backpack!" Stiles Mocked.

It started raining "That's Perfect!" Lydia stated "I'm gonna let Derek kill me so I can go home" She said walked toward the woods.

"No!" Scott grabbed her.

"Their like hyena's their Stupid, they have short attention spands and….they're taunting us, that means they're bored" Stiles Said.

"Your still going first Stilinski" Derek Screamed.

"Don't worry I got your back" Jackson got closer to stiles.

"There's five werewolf's against two! We can take them" Scott said.

"Which one is our alpha" Isaac muttered.

"I'm going for the path" Erica said jogging toward the path.

"Wait" Scott shouted but she was already gone.

Five minutes later Scott's phone buzzed "_Alright its safe_"

"Come on its safe" they all started walking, then stiles put his hand out "Wait guys look" a red ribbon was laying on the ground.

"Crap" stiles whimpered.

"Well you weren't the first" Isaac smiled.

"so that four wimpy werewolf's against two which is an alpha and a retired alpha" Lydia said in a Narcissist voice.

"it's a trap" Isaac said.

"Really Einstein!" Stiles yelled.

"new plan…..run" Scott grabbed Allison's Hand and ran.

"wh….Guys" Stiles is standing alone, a hand grabbed him "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he screamed.

"Shh they'll hear you" Jackson said covering his mouth.

Everyone went different ways with their protectors.

"Scott shouldn't we find the others?" Allison Suggested.

"If they die, they won't find us then we'll get the drop on them" he whispered his great plan and smiled.

"Scott's Some alpha" Danny said while Boyd dragged him along.

"so…..your gonna run if they find us aren't you" Lydia asked Isaac.

"Probably" he shrugged.

"I'm cold" she rubbed her arms.

"Well I can't change the weather" he continued walking as Lydia pouted in the rain.

"whoa Jackson look alpha prints" he pointed to the ground.

"Stiles those are my shoe prints" Jackson laughed.

"oh" he looked away in embarrassment.

"I wish I was home" stiles said.

Erica went home and painted her nails and enjoyed not having they boys around.

"look a cave" Boyd pointed.

Danny thought to himself "_great we'll be cornered but hey its better then being rain on_"

"Its better than being rained on" Boyd said.

They heard a twig snap and two footsteps.

"Well I'll get to go home" Danny said smiling.

"well well well" Derek said walked toward them.

"its not the so called 'alpha' that ran away" peter looked at Derek.

Derek walked over to Danny, Boyd got in front of him.

Derek signaled peter to go around, when Boyd turned toward peter Derek cut his ribbon with his claws.

"crap" he muttered then walked out of the away.

"After you" Derek showed the way "I already killed one" he said.

Peter just walked over and cut his ribbon "go home" he said to Danny.

"and technically you killed two, you know Erica" they walked into the woods.

"Jackson want a granola bar?" Stiles asked.

"Shh I hear footsteps" he crouched down protecting stiles.

"Jackson?" Allison said.

"Oh Thank god!" Stiles said when he saw Scott and Allison.

"deserter" Jackson muttered.

"protect Allison don't worry about your best friend! Hoes before Bro's Right?" Stiles said angrily.

Danny came running through the tree's "Hey Danny!" Jackson yelled.

He stopped and walked toward stiles "here's a message" He handed him a piece of paper "I'm going home" he took off.

Stiles read the note "_Your Next!"_ written in blood.

Scott sniffed the paper "son of a bitch! He used his own blood" he chuckled.

"well that ain't creepy" Jackson said.

"Lets find the others" Allison Said.

Lydia and Isaac were walking through a patch of tree's "wait" Lydia said she pulled out her phone she started to text.

"Okay" she continued.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"nothing" she smiled.

He started to get creeped out. "Great its thundering" she said.

"wait….you hear that?" he said.

"no" she said.

"Your Lying! Why?" he said stopping.

"Ugh I'm cold, I'm tired, I want to go home!"

"Will you stop you Whining!" He yelled.

"You really shouldn't yell at a lady" Derek Said behind him, he quickly cut his ribbon before he could move.

"I have to say Isaac I'm very disappointed" Derek shook his head.

"Can you just cut my ribbon so I could go home?" Lydia complained.

"Yeah and thanks for the text" Peter smiled.

Isaac Gasped "What? You….you bitch"

"Hey watch it" peter warned.

"I'm out of here" She walked away.

Isaac walked into the forest and saw The rest "Hey" he said.

"where's Lydia?" Scott asked.

"You mean the backstabbing bitch? She's at home by now or plotting your deaths" He said angrily.

"Oh….wait what?" Jackson was confused

"She just texted them up and ratted me out. So now we're both dead. Oh and to top it all my favorite shirts ruined!" He yelled frantically as he walked away.

Everyone was soaking wet, tired and muddy.

"someone just cut ribbon" Allison said

"No" Scott protested.

"I'll do it" Derek said.

He walked toward Scott and Peter stood behind him.

Stiles got a sharp stick and just walked in front of peter and behind Derek and ripped his ribbon off.

"What the hell peter!" Derek yelled Stunned looking at peter.

"Oh sorry, I didn't really think stiles would…..you know kill you, I mean come on who gets killed with a stick?" he chuckled.

Stiles crumpled the note and threw it at Derek's face. Then stood behind Jackson, who was laughing hysterically.

"Hey there's only one!" Scott turned around.

"oh man" peter said slowly back away.

Stiles just stood behind Jackson watching.

Scott looked at peter and smiled "oh irony" he laughed then lounged toward him, he dodged him and cut his ribbon.

"Jackson protect them" Scott said dramatically.

"what!" Jackson said confused.

"please don't let me die, I really want to rub it in Derek's face" stiles said.

Allison picked up a stick and Jackson walked toward peter, and stiles grabbed a small rock to protect himself.

Jackson started to run and tripped on a tree root and peter bent over and cut his ribbon.

Stiles Grabbed Allison and started to run.

"We should climb a tree" Allison Suggested.

"my Jeep! Its like only two miles from here!" He yelled.

They ran toward the jeep with peter not so far behind, Allison stopped a few times to throw a rock at him and stiles would yell "COME ON!".

They almost got to the jeep when peter walked out from behind a tree.

They stopped and Stiles picked up a stick and Threw it at him.

To peter's surprise it hit him, he was kind of stunned at stiles.

They ran to the jeep and he shuffled for his keys.

"Hurry Up!" Allison Cried Repeatedly .

"he's getting closer!" She pulled on his jacket.

"I'M TRYING" he shouted.

He unlocked the door and let Allison go in first, then he jumped in and locked the doors.

"This piece of crap won't hold" stiles said.

Stiles put his key in the ignition. When his battery was sitting on the hood.

"Well isn't this familiar" He Smirked.

They just got comfortable and ate granola bars.

"This is like the move Predator with the lions, one person has to die, its how these stories end" Stiles panicked

"well did you ever see a Syfi movie that everyone lived?" she said hopefully.

"Nope, but I saw one where everyone died" he said nervously.

Peter just sat on the hood watching them.

"Oh my god, I can call scott!" She said

"Allison He's Dead! They're all dead! Just keep calm" Stiles said sounding like every syfi movie.

Two hour later, stiles saw Allison asleep.

"Great, that's how it starts, we all get comfortable then BOOM! We all die" he said to himself.

He Nudged Allison to wake her up. He texted her "_He's probably tired, when he falls asleep we'll kill him_" he looked at her with a mischievous smile.

Peter looked at him like 'what are you up to'.

A few hour later everyone was asleep.

Then stiles' phone rang, he rushed to answer it trying not to wake Peter up.

"Hello" He whispered.

"Where the hell are you?" a voice said.

"I'm in my jeep" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Its Five o'clock in the morning!" his father angrily yelled.

"Wh….Oh uh I fell asleep, I'll be home in a few minutes, if I don't die" he said.

"What the hell does that mean!?" his dad said concerned.

"I'm playing a Role Playing game…..with Scott and Allison" he tried to cover up.

"At Five in the Morning!"

"Don't worry Scott's already dead and me and Allison are getting ready to….either die or win, got to go love you" He hung up the phone and turned the ringer off.

"Allison come on" he poked her.

They both got out, and Allison got a sharp rock and walked toward him.

"Look a mangy mutt" stiles snickered.

"Shh" Allison walked closer.

She rose the rock so she could dramatically cut the ribbon when peter woke up and grabbed her hand with the rock, and cut her ribbon then gently tossed her.

Stiles was right behind him, Peter turned to kill stiles when stiles pointed at his neck and his ribbon was gone "never let you guard down" he laughed.

"Looks like you won"

"I won? I WON!" He jumped around slamming his hand onto the hood of his car. "IN YOUR FACE DEREK!" He Yelled.

"I got to get home before my dad starts to worry" he said, he looked at his battery.

"Shit! It all wet!" he said.

Peter grabbed the battery and put it back "It doesn't matter if its wet or not" he said then took off running in the woods.

Allison got up "Look at my pants! They're muddy!" she said in a serial killer voice.

"I told one of us had to die, sorry" he tried to contain his joy.

"Bye" he got In his jeep.

"Can I get a ride?" she yelled.

"Sure" he opened the door.

The Next day they all met up back at the Subway.

Stiles walked in wearing a shirt that said "I am the Champion" he put the Song we are the champions by Queen just to rub it in.

Jackson laughed so hard when he saw Derek's face.

"wait stiles won" Lydia said surprised.

"Derek I didn't want to rub it in or anything but here" he handed a Envelope.

He opened and there was another envelope, he opened that one and unfolded a piece of paper and another piece of paper was inside. He opened the Letter: "_I Won! I didn't die! You Lose! You're a loser! Haha! I killed two alpha's! I kicked your Ass! Haha"_ he looked at stiles and growled.

"So no hard feelings?" Stiles said Hopeful.

He threw the note at him. And walked away.

Peter picked up the note "Oh man that's funny" he handed it to Scott.

He looked at it "I Won! I didn't die! You Lose! You're a loser! Haha! I killed two alpha's! I kicked your Ass! Haha" everyone just laughed but Derek.

"Aw Derek don't be such a sour wolf" he teased.

"Alright stiles I'm gonna get you out of here" Jackson said leading him away from the angry alpha.

"So…..You're a loser" Isaac Said.

"Shut up" Derek Snapped.

"So where you guys going?" He walked with them.

"The Movies" Jackson winked at stiles.

"Cool what are we seeing?" He tagged along.


	2. The Movies

The Next day they all met up back at the Subway.

Stiles walked in wearing a shirt that said "I am the Champion" he put the Song we are the champions by Queen just to rub it in.

Jackson laughed so hard when he saw Derek's face.

"wait stiles won" Lydia said surprised.

"Derek I didn't want to rub it in or anything but here" he handed a Envelope.

He opened and there was another envelope, he opened that one and unfolded a piece of paper and another piece of paper was inside. He opened the Letter: "_I Won! I didn't die! You Lose! You're a loser! Haha! I killed two alpha's! I kicked your Ass! Haha"_ he looked at stiles and growled.

"So no hard feelings?" Stiles said Hopeful.

He threw the note at him. And walked away.

Peter picked up the note "Oh man that's funny" he handed it to Scott.

He looked at it "I Won! I didn't die! You Lose! You're a loser! Haha! I killed two alpha's! I kicked your Ass! Haha" everyone just laughed but Derek.

"Aw Derek don't be such a sour wolf" he teased.

"Alright stiles I'm gonna get you out of here" Jackson said leading him away from the angry alpha.

"So…..You're a loser" Isaac Said.

"Shut up" Derek Snapped.

"So where you guys going?" He walked with them.

"The Movies" Jackson winked at stiles.

"Cool what are we seeing?" He tagged along.

"Why doesn't everyone just come!" Jackson said sarcastically.

"We don't have anything else to do" Derek agreed.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Want to go Peter?" Lydia said smiling.

"Sure" He smiled back.

Scott looked at them confused "wha…."

"Scott do you want to go?" Allison cut him off.

"uh yeah" he lost his train of thought.

Jackson was being sarcastic and everyone was tagging along.

"We'll go in the Camaro" Derek said.

"We'll take my Porche and come back for his Jeep" Jackson said walking out.

"Me and Scott can take my car" She smiled.

Everyone got in their cars.

"I can't believe stiles won" Lydia said sitting in the back with Erica and Isaac.

"Me Either….How could you let him win Peter?" Derek said in a sulking.

Erica put her headphones in and listened to music.

Isaac sat behind Derek "I Can't believe Lydia texted you guys" Isaac said angrily.

"I was cold, hungry and wet. Besides I didn't want to be alone with you" She said crossing her arms.

"I want a rematch" Derek Said quickly.

"wh…a rematch?" Peter said.

"Yeah! But we'll give them a challenged…..We'll have a few more people on our side" He chuckled ominously.

Lydia look scared cause the way Derek laughed.

"I'm up for it!" Isaac said "but I want to be on your team!" he continued.

"alright" Peter Agreed to Play again.

They Arrived at the Movies.

They all walked to Derek's car "Hey want to go to the drive in instead?" stiles asked.

"We're here already" Derek answered.

"Me and Jackson were talking and they have two movies for the price of one" Stiles argued with Derek.

"Fine" He scowled "Everyone in the car!" he yelled.

Erica ran to the car and got in the passenger seat and locked the door.

"No" Peter tapped on the window.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get in the Car!" Derek Yelled again.

Everyone got in.

Derek turned to talk to Peter and Erica was sitting there instead "what are you doing?" He Said.

"I called shot gun last time" She smiled.

"alright….we're going to the drive in instead cause king Stilinski wanted to" he said sarcastically

"but we're already here" Isaac said.

"Oh Really I thought we were at the mall" Derek Scowled.

"what movie are we watching" Lydia asked as she shuffled through her purse.

"I don't know. Text Stiles and Find out" He Said making sharp turns every chance he got.

They all leaned right and left when Derek would swerve.

"Calm down Derek, we don't want to die" Peter Said.

Lydia texted stiles "_what are we watching?_"

"_Brave and the Avengers_" he replied.

"We are watching Brave and the Avengers" She told everyone.

They arrived at the movies in one piece, everyone got out.

"Alright let's go get popcorn, soda's, candy and anything else that's unhealthy but good" Stiles said.

Scott, Allison, Boyd and Erica stayed and put down some blanket's to sit on. The rest went to get snacks.

Peter Held Lydia's hand as they walked up.

Jackson and Stiles were ahead of the rest. They spent a lot of time together.

Isaac and Derek bought all the snacks, Jackson and Stiles bought the drinks.

"its getting dark, the movie is going to start soon" Lydia said.

"Your right Lyd" Stiles said grabbing Jackson's hand and walking out.

Isaac and Derek were arguing about what snacks they bought.

"just in time….the movie should start in about five minutes" Allison said.

They all sat down on the blankets.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd curled up on a blanket with Derek, Lydia sat with Erica, Peter sat next to Derek.

Scott And Allison was on their own blanket, Jackson sat near Derek's blanket with Stiles.

"Pass the Popcorn" Erica yelled at Isaac.

"He's right next to you, just grab a handful" Lydia said looking at them.

"Shh….The Movies starting" Boyd said.

Scott and Allison started to make out. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"what's wrong?" Jackson asked.

Stiles Pointed at them.

"Its getting cold" Allison said.

"I got blankets in the back" Scott got up and got a few blankets "Here….you guys share a blanket, Jackson and stiles will share, Me and Allison will share".

He gave Derek and the rest the big blanket.

They all leaned against the camaro.

Isaac fell asleep, stiles was cuddling with Jackson, Scott and Allison were also cuddling.

"so wait….the bear is the mom?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah" Lydia said with an attitude.

"so the little bears are they….."

"Her Brothers! God were you not paying attention?" Peter said trying to watch the movie.

"When are we having a rematch?" Lydia asked.

"I'm breaking the news tomorrow at the pack meeting, after you guys get back from school" he said grabbing the popcorn from the Sleeping Isaac.

Peter put his arm around Lydia when she laid her head on his shoulder.

Derek was chomping on popcorn very loudly.

"Dude I can hear that from here! And I'm not a fricken werewolf!" Stiles complained.

Derek ignored him and watched the movie.

"look at Derek" Scott whispered to Allison "he's like really into the movie" He giggled.

"crap I got to pee" Erica said "Lydia?"

"Ugh….Alright" she got up and went with her.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Allison said Went with her.

Isaac Moaned "who let in the cold" he whimpered as he reached for the blanket.

They came back fifteen minutes later, Lydia and Erica got back under the blankets.

"it took you that long to pee?" Scott Asked trying to warm her up.

"no we were doing our make up" she giggled.

After Both Movies everybody was half asleep and they all went home.


	3. Rematch

At School the Next Morning everyone went to Harris' class.

"hey" Jackson looked at Scott "what did you think of the movies?".

"They were awesome" he said with a big smile.

Isaac Yawned "I'm glad I woke up for the Avengers it was pretty cool".

Lydia sat down smiling. She waved at Allison and pointed to her phone.

She texted her "_you have to come to the pack meeting_".

"_Why_" Allison Replied.

"_I can't say_" She Smiled at her and shrugged.

"Alright Class…do your Projects" Mr. Harris said.

Everyone mixed their vials of Chemicals.

"By the time your finished it should glow" Mr. Harris said tapping his pencil on the desk.

Everyone finished and Harris flipped off the lights, and they all glowed except Stiles'.

He Flipped the switch back on "Once again you're a failure Mr. Stilinski" Harris Snapped.

Stiles frowned, "Its okay buddy" Scott said.

The bell Rang, it was Lunch Time.

Everyone sat down "Hey we have a pack meeting, Danny, Stiles and Lydia have to come too" Isaac said.

"why" Stiles asked.

"I can't tell you" Isaac said Laughing.

"Okay so you and Lydia know about this Secret?" Allison said.

"Actually I Know too" Erica said Smiling.

Scott rolled his eyes "Lydia why do you smell like….."

"Is Derek going to hurt us?" Stiles interrupted Scott.

"Its just training" Boyd said.

"He's not lying" Scott said after he listened to his heart beat.

Boyd was throwing grapes in the air and catching them, While Isaac Poked a blob of Jell-O with a fork.

Scott was playing with his teeth "What kind of training are we doing?" He Asked.

"I don't know" Boyd said.

"Your Lying" Jackson Said as he sat straight up.

The Bell Rang again.

After School everyone started to walk out.

"Alright…..I think I know what's going to happen" Stiles Said.

"what" Scott Asked curiously.

"Derek's a sore loser and he's going to have you all hunt me down and kill me" He said frantically.

"Stiles" He just chuckled.

They both got in the Jeep.

They arrived at the subway "Hey…..ready for training?" Derek greeted everyone with a smile.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other with a frightful look.

"yeah" Isaac Smiled viciously.

"Oh damn….I'm gonna die" Stiles whimpered as they walked in.

Derek sat down in a black chair "welcome….please make yourselves at home" He smiled and pet an old furry piece of cloth.

"okay what the hell is that" Jackson said.

"its an old piece of cloth" Peter said as he walked in "He's trying to creepy you out, he wants a rematch" He sat down.

"Peter! You Stole My Thunder!" Derek Frowned.

"oh so I can kick your asses again?" Stiles Smiled.

"No its going to challenge you guys…..I'm going to have a few more people on my side" Derek said throwing the furry piece of cloth.

"Wh…Stiles was the only one who made it out last time" Scott objected.

"Well you think if there's any danger there's not going to be more than two?" He said glaring.

"Alright you're the Alpha" Scott said.

"here's the thing, if you guys survive the night…..watch your back's at school" he smiled.

"So Who's going to be on your side?" Jackson said.

"Well there's Isaac and…..Any Volunteers?" Derek looked around.

"I'll Do it" Boyd said.

"Okay Isaac, Boyd, Peter and Me against Scott, Stiles, Allison, Danny, Lydia and Jackson" He grabbed some ribbons and handed them out.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you….'Humans' get a non-explosive malitalve cocktail to protect themselves. If you get hit you die!" Derek Continued.

"So we just throw a glass jar full of non-explosive chemicals?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, so you 'humans' can protect yourselves" he gave them small vials.

"You each get to carry around six" he gave them a satchel to keep them in "We start when everyone's ready, remember we'll be hunting you all the time" he said.

"alright" Lydia walked over to Isaac "Looks like I'm going to kill you again" She smiled and walked away.

"haha watch your back Isaac" Peter said sarcastically.

Lydia turned around "What?" She sneered.

"nothing" he giggled.

"alright is everybody ready?" Isaac said rubbing his hands together.

"Uh no actually I need a Latte, a Pizza, Some gum, a smoothie and…..a Soda" Stiles Rambled on.

"We Start Now" Derek said ignoring his ranting.


End file.
